HELLO (Sekuel My Immortal)
by Bloody Angel From Hell
Summary: Ketika kebenaran dibalik peristiwa yang terjadi di antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong mulai terkuak... Ada apa sebenarnya? SEKUEL MY IMMORTAL IS COMING ! / YunJae Is Real / Yaoi / BoyxBoy / DLDR Berlaku / Harap Review Agar Author Bisa Berkembang / Gomawo /


**Choi Kyo Joon Present :**

**Hello (Sekuel My Immortal)  
.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Songfict, Yaoi, Angst (gagal)**

**.**

**.**

**Length :**

**1 of ?**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Yoochun (Maap, marga si Uchun Kyo ubah)**

**.**

**.**

**Rating :**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Di persilahkan protes jika ceritanya kepandekan!**

**Mangkanya kasih review biar mood Kyo gak moodswing.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :  
Mereka Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua Mereka, Agensi Masing – Masing Dan Para Fans.  
Tak Lupa Juga Jung Yunho Milik Kim Jaejoong Serta Kim Jaejoong Milik Jung Yunho. #MUTLAK! *KetukPalu*  
(Intinya, Mereka Bukan Punya Saya… T,T)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like,? Don't Read!  
I Already Warn You Guys...**

**.**

**.**

**Ini Adalah Sekuel Dari FF My Immortal**

**.**

**.**

**Gak Banyak Bacot Bin Cing Cong, HAPPY READING... \(^O^)/**

~o0o~

**_Playground school bell rings again _**

**_Rain clouds come to play again _**

**_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_**

Malam mulai menjelang. Langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah kini telah bertransisi menjadi lebih pekat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap terlihat menggeliatkan tubuh lelahnya yang terbaring diatas sebuah sofa empuk yang terletak di ruang tengah rumahnya. Sedikit menguap karena masih merasakan sisa-sisa hawa kantuk yang menyerangnya meskipun ia telah tertidur selama beberapa jam lamanya.

Lelaki tersebut kemudian segera beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya untuk kemudian terduduk di tepi sofa dengan bertopang dagu. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali mengacak-acak rambut hitam-nya yang mulai memanjang.

Tak lama setelahnya, ia kembali beranjak dan berjalan menuju sebuah dapur kecil dan mengambil sebuah handuk berukuran kecil serta air hangat yang ia letakkan di sebuah wadah yang terbuat dari plastik. Setelah semua selesai ia peroleh, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah kamar yang berukuran cukup luas tak jauh dari ruang tengah.

**Cklek~**

Ia membuka kenop pintu kayu berpelitur tersebut secara perlahan seakan tak ingin mengganggu istirahat dari salah seorang lelaki cantik yang teramat ia sayangi sepanjang hidupnya.

Iris obsidiannya menatap lelaki cantik yang tengah terlelap tersebut dengan begitu intens. Garis matanya yang tajam kini telah meredup dan tergantikan dengan sebuah pandangan sendu. Bahkan dapat terlihat kini kedua sudut matanya telah dipenuhi oleh bulir-bulir kristal bening yang seolah mendesak ingin keluar.

Lelaki itu... Sejatinya adalah lelaki yang selalu memancarkan cahaya kecantikannya. Mata itu... adalah mata yang selalu berpendar ceria setiap kali ia menatap objek yang dapat ditangkap oleh retinanya. Bibir itu... adalah bibir plum merah alami yang tak pernah absen untuk melengkungkan sebuah senyuman indah untuknya, dan juga untuk siapapun yang ia temui.

Namun kini, lelaki itu terlihat begitu memilukan. Kabel. Selang infus. Implan sadapan terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya. Tabung oksigen. Eletrokardiogram. Alat penstimulus sistem sensorik dan motorik.

Segenap peralatan itu bagaikan sebuah jeruji yang mengekang entitas sanglelaki cantik dengan begitu mengenaskan. Daripada terlihat seperti seorang pasien yang sedang sakit, lelaki itu justru terlihat seperti manusia setengah robot yang hanya bisa bertahan hidup dengan bantuan dari peralatan kedokteran di sekitarnya. Mesin-mesin itu sepertinya yang lebih banyak bekerja dibanding dengan organ-organ di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Selang yang terhubung dari tabung oksigen seakan memaksa untuk bernapas. Selalu memaksa untuk menyuplai udara, tak peduli jika paru-parunya mulai kelelahan untuk menerimanya. Tak peduli jika paru-parunya berhenti berfungsi sekalipun.

Sekujur tubuhnya terlalu banyak dililit oleh beberapa kabel yang tersambung pada sekumpulan implan sadapan yang terpasang padanya. Entah sudah berapa banyak jarum suntik yang menghunuskan cairan obat-obatan dan juga bius ke dalam raganya. Selang infus yang tergantung di atasnya terus saja menghunuskan nutrisi yang mungkin tak terlalu dibutuhkan olehnya.

Dan rangkaian bunyi titik statis yang dihasilkan oleh mesin elektrokardiogram seolah terus mengawasi dan mengancam denyut jantungnya, agar tidak berhenti kapan saja.

Semua pemandangan itu... terlalu kejam untuk dipandang mata.

Kim Yoochun, lelaki bertubuh tegap itu kini telah mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping ranjang sang adik yang telah mengalami koma selama lima bulan lamanya setelah kejadian naas itu. Kejadian dimana ia dengan bodohnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Yoochun menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan kembali memandang figur Jaejoong dengan pandangan nanar. Jemari-jemari kokohnya kini telah terangkat di udara dan mendarat tepat diatas pipi sang adik yang dari hari ke hari semakin terlihat tirus.

**Tes~**

Setitik air asin kembali lolos dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Sejatinya, meskipun ia terlihat sebagai seorang kakak yang begitu tegar dari luar, nyatanya ia tetaplah seorang lelaki biasa yang juga dapat meneteskan air matanya. Terlebih... Ia meneteskannya untuk Jaejoong, adiknya yang begitu ia cintai.

"Jaejoong-aah... Ireona... Nan jeongmal bogoshippo. Jebal kajima, Jaejoong-aah... Jebal... Huks..."

~o0o~

_Hello ..._

_I am your mind giving you someone to talk to,_

_Hello ..._

Yoochun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar di sepanjang pinggiran kota Seoul dengan langkah tenang. Hari beranjak malam, dan belum sesuap makanan pun yang masuk ke dalam pencernaannya. Sedangkan dirumah sama sekali tak ada bahan makanan yang dapat ia olah untuk dijadikan sebuah makanan matang yang sanggup menggugah selera. Untuk itulah ia memutuskan untuk mencari makan diluar sementara Jaejoong ia titipkan pada saudara sepupunya, Kai.

Yoochun akan merasa jauh lebih tenang jika Kai yang menjaga adiknya. Karena selain wajah mereka yang terlihat begitu mirip, mereka juga saudara sepupu yang sangat dekat melebih dirinya yang merupakan kakak kandung Jaejoong.

"Hhh... Dimana sebenarnya lelaki brengsek itu... Berani-beraninya dia membuat adik manisku menjadi seperti ini. Brengsek!" gerutu Yoochun lirih sembari menendang berbagai bebatuan kecil yang ada di trotoar.

Lelah rasanya ia mencari-cari keberadaan lelaki tak bermoral itu. Betapa tidak? Statusnya saat itu adalah kekasih dari sang adik. Namun kini? Jaejoong harus berjuang antara hidup dan mati pun karenanya. Ck!

**Tap~**

**Tap~**

**Tap~**

"Tolong bawakan satu porsi jjangmyeon untukku, dan juga segelas jus jeruk." langkah Yoochun sontak terhenti disaat kedua indera pendengarannya telah menangkap sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat kedua iris obsidiannya telah berhasil menemukan figur lelaki dari pemilik suara tersebut.

"Yunho..." desisnya lirih namun diikuti dengan munculnya urat-urat emosi yang membuncah dari dalam dirinya.

Yoochun menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Emosinya memuncak seketika ia berhasil menemukan lelaki brengsek itu. Jung Yunho!

**Bugh!**

"Ouch..."

Sebuah pukulan melayang dengan cukup keras dari kepalan tangan Yoochun dan mendarat dengan sempurna diatas wajah tampan tanpa cacat milik Yunho.

"Kau...! Kemana saja kau selama ini, brengsek!"

**Bugh!**

"Gara-gara kau... Adikku kini harus terbaring lemah selama lima bulan dan berjuang antara hidup dan mati! Bedebah kau, Jung Yunho!"

**Bugh!**

Lagi, lagi dan lagi ... Pukulan demi pukulan telah Yoochun layangkan untuk Yunho. Namun tak disangka, ia justru terdiam dan seolah tak berminat untuk membalas pukulan Yoochun yang telah berhasil menorehkan sebuah luka robek di sudut bibir tebalnya.

"Hhh... Hhhh... Hhh..." nafas Yoochun terengah-engah sesaat setelah ia merasa puas menghajar wajah Yunho. Meskipun begitu, ia tak melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada kerah kemeja yang Yunho kenakan. Dan ia juga tak peduli dengan pandangan penuh tanya yang dilayangkan oleh semua orang yang berada di rumah makan tersebut.

Yunho meludahkan sedikit darah yang menggenangi bibirnya dan melirik sekilas pada Yoochun sembari menghapuskan jejak darah yang tertera di luka robeknya. Sedikit meringis kecil, karena ternyata kegiatan tersebut telah membuatnya merasakan perih.

"Sudah puaskah kau hyung? Lanjutkan saja lagi jika kau masih ingin memukulku." Ujar Yunho dengan nada santai seolah tak merasa bersalah sekalipun.

**Bugh!**

Kembali Yoochun layangkan pukulannya yang paling keras. Dan benar saja, hal itu berhasil membuat tubuh tegap Yunho goyah dan hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya saat ini. Lengkungan seringai penuh kepuasan terukir diatas bibir tebal Yoochun.

Dan Yunho? Setelah ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia justru tersenyum getir dan memandang Yoochun yang masih setia berdiri.

_If i smile and don't believe, _

_Soon i know i'll wake from this dream..._

"Hyung... Duduklah, akan kujelaskan semuanya padamu..."

~o0o~

_**Seoul, December 08, 2011.**_

Malam ini, kota Seoul dihujani dengan ratusan bulir-bulir putih dingin yang turun dari atas langit. Sepasang kekasih yang tengah menghabiskan malam mereka dengan makan malam bersama terlihat saling memberikan rasa hangat untuk pasangannya. Well, setidaknya itulah yang Yunho lakukan untuk kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Uuuhh... Dingin sekali..." keluh Jaejoong sembari mengeratkan mantel bulu tebal berwarna coklat gelap yang ia kenakan diatas tubuh rampingnya.

Menyadari akan keadaan kekasihnya yang mulai diserang dengan hawa dingin, Yunho pun segera menghentikan kegiatannya dalam melahap ramyeon dan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya sebelum kemudian ia letakkan diatas pipi kekasihnya yang terasa dingin.

**Blush~**

Rona merah muda mulai menjalar diatas wajah cantik Jaejoong saat ia mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari kekasihnya. Simpulan senyum tipis mulai terbentuk diatas bibir manisnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih terasa dingin, eum?" tanya Yunho yang kini telah berganti menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya diatas kedua tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan karena memang ia masih saja merasakan hawa dingin yang merasuk ke dalam tubuh mungilnya. Mengerti akan kondisi Jaejoong, Yunho pun segera menggeser tubuh Jaejoong untuk mendekat padanya sebelum kemudian ia melingkarkan lengan kirinya diatas pinggang Jaejoong.

"Nah, sekarang lanjutkan makanmu. Aku sudah menghangatkanmu. Jadi kau tak akan kedinginan lagi." Ucap Yunho dengan diakhiri sebuah senyuman yang menawan.

"Gomawo hyung..."

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum membalas Yunho dan kembali meraih sumpitnya yang sempat ia hiraukan beberapa saat lalu.

"Ne. Kajja dimakan. Kau lapar kan?"

"Eum!" balas Jaejoong yang segera melahap ramyeonnya dengan lahap.

Yunho tersenyum senang melihat Jaejoong yang begitu lahap memakan ramyeonnya. Dan tanpa sadar, ia pun mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong dengan gemas dan penuh rasa sayang.

"Hei... Sekarang tanggal lima ya? Kalau begitu besok tanggal..." Yunho menggantung ucapannya dan melirik Jaejoong untuk menggodanya.

"Besok tanggal enam! Dan itu berarti, besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Benar begitu kan hyung? Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang terkembang diatas bibirnya.

"Aaa~ Kau memang kekasihku yang paling pintar! Kalau begitu, temui aku besok malam di taman kota pukul 7 malam. Kau bisa?"

"Eum! Tentu saja hyung."

~o0o~

Yunho telah selesai mengantar Jaejoong ke rumahnya. Dan kini, tinggallah ia seorang diri menyusuri gelapnya jalanan kecil yang jarang dilalui oleh orang. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat sekumpulan lelaki bertubuh besar mencegatnya dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Yaak! Siapa kalian?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kami akan melepaskanmu. Tetapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Mwoya?!"

"Tinggalkan Jaejoong... Jika kau tak ingin melihat mayatnya terbujur kaku esok pagi..."

.

.

.

.

TE BE CE DENGAN INDAHNYA PEMIRSAAHH ! Wkwkwkwkwk

Gimana,? Kyo butuh feedback dari kalian, supaya lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya... :)

Oia, banyak yg protes tentang penulisan castnya ya,?

Santai santaaaaiii cassie...

Kita tetap tahu kok bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama, so apa yg perlu diributin,?

Kyo menulis begitu karena itulah yg terjadi sekarang, jyj keluar dari sm kan,? Dan akhirnya pindah ke agensi lain. Gak mungkin Kyo nulis bahwa jyj masih milik sm, ntar Kyo di tuntut atas pencemaran nama baik kan berabe... T,T Ini hanya soal disclaimer perusahaan aja kok...

Santai aja, gak usah mencak" gitu... Yg penting Changmin tetap rakus, pantat Junsu tetap montok, jidat Yoochun tetap lebar dan YunJae taun depan jadi suami istri... Eh? *Smirk*

Oia, banyak yang mengira kalo Kyo nih Yeoja yak,? RALAT! KYO NAMJA! Tanya aja tuh author Bloody Evil From Heaven... Kita berdua adalah Author Namja, temenan di dunia real malah... So jangan panggil Kyo dengan sebutan Eonnie yak,? Hehee

Oia, ada yang mau protes karena nih ceritanya kependekan ? Kyo persilahkan...  
Mangkanya review! Gampang kok, kagak susah... Ngetik review tuh gak sampe 2 menit...  
Jadi jangan pelit review dari sekarang? Okok? :)

Mohon reviewnya. Gomawo. *Bow*


End file.
